Ross and Laura: Their Story
by clarylary
Summary: Let's face it, Ross and Laura are meant to be right? But what happens when they FINALLY realize their feelings for each other? Let's say.. A bunch of chizz happens.. Other couples like Rydellington, Ranessa, Caini included!:D
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

Raura :3

Chapter 1

Laura's POV:

Well, todays the last day of shooting for Season 2 of Austin & Ally:/ I'm really gonna miss everyone!... okay you caught me:p maybe I'll miss someone a tad bit more._.Yeap you guessed it I LIKE ROSS. can you believe it? When i first met him, I just thought he was cute and for the whole of season 1 i only had a crush on him and i decided to just shrug it off since i thought it was just an infatuation and I'd get over him.. But no~~~ After getting to know him better during the course of Season 2, I've realised my feelings for him. Its not an infatuation anymore... I've fallen in love with Ross Shor Lynch3 C'mon Laura, snap out of it! He doesnt like you in that way at all! You're ONLY A FRIEND. Ugh-.- But hey, a friend is better than a stranger right? What if we dont get renewed for a season 3? Then Ross will never know my feelings towards him! But then again, if he doesnt feel the same way, I'll be torn! Should I tell him? UGH! Why is it so complicated? I'll ask Raini and Rydel about it first because only they know my not-so-little crush on Ross... Right now i gotta focus on filming! Pull yourself together Laura!


	2. Chapter 2-The Talk with Raini and Rydel

\

Raura:3

Chapter 2

Laura's POV:

Finally we finished filming the episode.. it was so hard to focus:/ ugh

Ross: Hey Laura, great acting! As always:) wanna grab something to eat?

Laura: ... Sure:) but give me like 10 min i gotta look for Raini and Rydel about something..

Ross: Okay! I'll be waiting at the Sonic Boom set!

Laura: Kaykay seeya later!

Considering how Raini and Rydel hang out all the time, they should be in Raini's dressing room!

*Walks into Raini's dressing room*

and I was right... Raini and Rydel are chatting away:p

Laura: Guys, I need some help!

Rydel: Hey Laura! Whatsup?

Laura: I like Ross...

Raini&Rydel:... FINALLY...

Laura: *confused* what?

Raini: We were beginning to think you were'nt ever gonna admit your feelings for Ross...

Laura: It was that obvious huh... What should I do? I dont wanna ruin my friendship with him but i want him to know how i feel towards him!

Raini: Gee Laura, calm down! You didnt even breathe when you said that... take a deep breath...

*Laura takes a deep breath*

Raini: Okay why do you think you'll destroy your friendship with him?

Laura: Aint it obvious? He doesnt like me:/

Rydel: Oh that you dont have to worry:) As his sister, he tells me ALL his girl problems and trust me, you're ALL he talks about:D

Laura's Thoughts: WHAT?! He talks about me? Does he like me?

Laura: Oh my gosh! What should I do?

Before Raini or Rydel could reply, Laura received a text from Ross.

*Text Conversation*

Ross: Hey Laura, you done with your girl's talk yet? I'm starving!:(

Laura: wow Ross what a surprise! Considering you're ALWAYS hungry!XD

Ross: Hey I'm a growing boy! so dont judge my appetiteXD so how long more will you girls be done?

Laura: Gee Ross I'm coming now, relax!:)

*End of Text*

Laura: I gotta go guys Ross is starving:p me and him are gonna grab something to eat :)

Rydel: AWW~~~ my little bro and his girlfriend are going on a date!

Laura: Rydel! We're just hanging out! I'm not his girlfriend! Bye guys! Text y'all later!

Raini: Have fun you two!

*Laura meets Ross*

Laura: Hey Ross! so whatcha wanna eat?

Ross: Hmmm.. how bout Mac? I havent ate mac in ages!

Laura:*giggles* haha okay lets go! I dont want you starving any longer!

Ross: Great lets go!

Ross grabbed my hand and we walked to his car. I could feel sparks shoot up my arm! Ugh the effect this boy has on me... When we reached his car, he let go of my hand and went to the drivers seat.. Ahh how I missed the warmth of his hand on mine:/


	3. Chapter 3-Car Ride and Thinking

Raura:3

Chapter 3

Ross' POV:

Hmm Laura took quite a long time with Raini and Rydel just now and I'm not just saying that because I was hungry:P I wonder what they were talking about? Usually Laura comes to me when she has problems ... Maybe its some girl problem:p Maybe she was telling them about her crush.. Does she even have one? If she does she should tell me right? I mean we're best friends.. Nah she doesnt have a crush.. Does she? Okay maybe i do like Laura a little.. maybe not little.. Alot... Its just I feel a sense of need to protect her and shes so beautiful.. yet dorky.. thats what i love about her, she's a mix of different things:) okay i gotta snap out of it and keep my eyes on the road! Believe it or not, my crush on Laura, no one knows.. except Rydel(i think she guessed it , since i keep talking about Laura:p oops) i think I'll tell Riker about it.. yea he'll know what to do:) okay right now i gotta enjoy my time with Laura:) The car ride was basically filled with silence(probably cause i was thinking so much) but it wasnt an awkward silence, it was more like a.. comfortable silence:)

Laura's POV:

I tried to strike a conversation with Ross but he seemed to be thinking about some stuff because he kept having mixed facial expressions which was hilarious.. and cute of course:) Ross is cute with whatever facial expression his wearing:) I asked him what was on his mind but he didnt reply me.. I'm guessing his thinking hard so i decided to leave him be and look at the scenery..Surprisingly, LA has really nice scenery:p But i couldnt help but think what could've got Ross to think that hard? His usually the chill kind of guy.. Why wont he tell me whats up? He usually tells me all of his problems.. Hmmm.. maybe he'll tell me when we reach Mac:) Oh we finally reached Mac! I really hope Ross tells me what was on his mind..


	4. Chapter 4-Food Time

Raura:3

Chapter 4

Ross' POV:

Laura looks like she has something to ask me... I hope she doesnt ask me what i was thinking:P i mean she'll probably freak out if she finds out i was thinking about her.. in a more than friends way. I got out the car and as a gentlemen that i am, i pulled open the door for Laura:) She smiled at me and exited the car. I shouted "FOOD!" and was about to make a dash for Mac when Laura stopped me by linking her arms with mine:) I swear I must've been blushing like a tomato:p but then me and her are best friends so she probably meant it as a friendly gesture:/ how i hope she meant it in a more-than-best-friends way...  
Laura laughed at me. Oh how i love her laugh...

Laura: Ross, relax.. you cant just run there, you might get run over by a car, we are in the carpark you know?

Well I was still stunned because her arm was still linked with mine so i said the most stupidest thing ever

Ross: .. Yea

See how stupid that was? i scratched the back of my neck, nervous... its a bad habit i guess. I do that when I'm nervous and frankly speaking, I'm really nervous now.. Butterflies are popping in my stomach and my heart beat is racing like mad now.. Laura's angelic voice broke my thoughts..

Laura: Ross? Earth to Ross! Mr Lynch, you there?

Ross: ooops sorry i guessed i just blanked out..

Laura: Are you okay? You were like that just now too..

Ross: Yea I'm fine:) Just tired i guess. Cause I'm starving thanks to SOMEONE!

I emphasized on the 'someone' to make sure Laura knows i was referring to her:D

Laura: fine lets go to Mac now, Im getting hungry too:p

*At Mac*

Ross: So Laur, what are you ordering?

Laura: Probably McChickenXD

Ross: Again? You never get tired of that do you?

Laura: Nope!XD Its awesome

Ross: You mean rossome? haha Im getting too;)

Laura: *giggles* yay! lets get a seat!

We got a seat far away from the public eye cause if we were spotted out together, alone, without Raini and Calum, the paparazzi would probably make a big fuss about it.. We ordered our food and started eating. Thats when Laura asked what I hoped she wasnt gonna ask

Laura: So Ross, what was on your mind? You know you can tell me anything;)


End file.
